


One day

by lekoba



Series: One day one-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, also they will switch their "races", but those are not really linked w each other so you can read them as you want, i will eventually tag more characters as the story goes, izuna as vampire, short one shotssssssss, tobidrama as human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Short and random comic one shots w mostly focus on Tobirama x Izuna.





	One day

Tobirama stared into the wild and furious red eyes of the creature on the edge of the balcony parapet.   
The vampire grinned so widely so it bared its whitish and sharp vampire teeth.  
  
Tobirama was a bit bewildered by the suddenly appearance.   
" _Hello_." the vampire said, as he stood up and was now balanced on the thin parapet.  
  
"Izuna." the albino whispered, almost dropped his glass of whisky on the concrete floor, he glared at the vampire who still grinned.   
He clenched his fingers around the porcelain, almost so hard he could break it.  
  
The wind blew softly in Izuna's open flannel shirt, and bared more of the abnormal pale skin. His dark hair, tied in a low ponytail swung in the wind.   
He looked unbothered by the cold. Probably because his body were cold as ice.  
  
Then, he jumped down on the concrete floor and stole the glass from Tobirama.   
"What's this?" he asked, and dipped his abnormal and long tounge in the liquid.   
  
It took not more than three seconds for him to make a disgusted grimace, and made Tobirama chuckle a little bit.  
  
"That's disgusting!" he spat and shove the glass at Tobirama,   
as he tried to get the taste away by using a piece of Tobirama's tee to dry his tounge.  
  
"Ugh! Poison! How can you drink this?!"  
The albino rolled his eyes back at the disgusted vampire, "I guess, it's a- human thing…"  
  
Izuna let out a annoyed " _hhhhmpf_ ", and reached out his tounge at him.   
"Blood is always better." He moved closer to Tobirama and hissed, through his clenched teeth now.  
  
"I bet.." he sneered back.  
Izuna was extremely close to him, but Tobirama was more than less used to it.   
The vampire liked him, though. As Tobirama liked him.  
  
"Do you have something for me?" the vampire hissed, into his ear, made him bite his lip, and shivered a bit.   
Tobirama couldn't believe he actually stole blood from the hospital to feed his lover.  
  
"It's in the fridge.." Tobirama muttered, as he felt Izuna's cold breath, against his skin, and the soft fingers running through his hair.   
Then it stopped, and Izuna snapped back his hand from his hair, and walked into the apartment.  
  
Tobirama had been studied, and it was books and bottles everywhere with weird liquid inside.   
The vampire walked through it, not touching anything though, and right to the fridge.  
  
The albino stood in the middle of the living room and stared at the vampire, who now held the blood package in his hands and looked at it like it was a piece of nice meat.   
"Oh! A+, I like those." he purred happily and bounced it in his hands, which made Tobirama want to throw up.  
  
"Izuna, _get over it_.."  
Tobirama looked away, as the vampire cut a hole and started to drink it.   
Blood ran down his throat, and it was a long silence between them, the only thing that could be heard was the vampire's gulping.  
  
The albino peered at the vampire again. Izuna dried of the last of the blood from his throat and licked his hand with that long tounge.   
Even though, the vampire's behaviour was very odd, he liked to have that tounge deep down in his throat.  
  
Tobirama took the empty package from Izuna and immeditely threw it in the trash bin.   
Izuna moved fast towards the room and landed in his sofa, licking his lips and fingers, like he was a cat all suddenly.  
  
"What have you been up to?" he asked, curiously, as he swept his eyes around the mess.  
  
"Trying to.…Never mind. I missed you."  
Izuna smiled softly at Tobirama. "Come." He waved his hand at him.  
  
  
Tobirama obeyed, and sat next to him. "I missed you too." His arm slid around his neck and pulled him even closer.   
Izuna's tounge was wet against his skin.  
  
A soft purr escaped the vampire's lips.  
He nibbled softly on Tobirama's cheek. " _Thank you_." The sharp teeth cut him softly and blood dripped down.   
He was used to it, barely noticed it.  
  
Izuna took advantage and licked it up.   
The tounge swept over his cheek, and then turned into soft kisses. "My human-" the vampire softly purred.  
  
His hands cupped his face, and moved his face towards him.   
They looked at each other for a moment, without saying anything to each other. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Tobirama replied, he was a bad liar. He knew it.   
He saw Izuna narrow his eyes back at him, and pursed his lips. "What was in the poison?"  
  
"It's not poison, Izuna-" the albino said, and chuckled. "It's alcohol."  
  
Izuna grimaced. "Anyway, it makes you sad."   
He softly caressed Tobirama's cheek, and then kissed him. Soft lips, against his broken lips.  
  
The vampire moved to his lap and wrapped his legs in a tight grip around Tobirama's legs.  
  
Trapped. Just like he wanted.  
His eyes wandered to the vampire's chest and saw the trail of blood adorn the pale skin.  
  
"You are a sloppy drinker." Tobirama commented, and then looked up and met the vampires eyes.   
"No wonder you're always hungry."  
  
" _Ha ha_." Izuna grimaced back, but let out a chuckle. "I might been a little bit excited."  
  
He pushed Tobirama down in the sofa, with himself on top. "I'm very excited whenever I'm with you, though."  
  
  
**FIN.**


End file.
